La cita (Irina especial de Navidad)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Mis novatos hermosos, hoy tendremos la cita del angel Irina con nuestro Dragon gales, en la cual tendremos mucha diversion, bailes, besos y una sorpresa final, esta sera una cita diferente ya que como habran leido el titulo sera una especie de especial de navidad ya que nos pondremos navideños pero un momento ¿Los demonios celebran Navidad? tendran que entrar y descubirlo ustedes


**HHHHOOLLLLAAAA MIS AMIGOS, AMIGAS, NOVATOS Y NOVATAS, HATERS Y AMADORES ES UN PLACER ESTAR DE VUELTA, HOY TENDREMOS LA CITA DE IRINA CON ISSEI, COMO UN PEQUEÑO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Issei venia llegando de un encargo para Azazel (como siempre el hombre quería compañía)

-Que bien ya llega la Navidad, seguramente las muchachas ya adornaron la casa ¡JAJAJAJA!-reía alegre imaginándose a todas corriendo adornando y haciendo las compras

Pero cuando llego un escenario 100 por ciento diferente lo recibió, Rias leía mientras jugaba ajedrez con Akeno, Xenovia y Asia terminaban su tarea en la cual eran ayudadas por Rossweisse, Ophis Charlaba inexpresiva (como siempre) con Vali y por alguna extraña Razón Kiba, Gasper y Koneko estaban preparando la cena.

-¡¿EEEEHHHHHH?!-grito asustado

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasa Issei?-pregunto preocupada Rias

-Donde… ¿Dónde están las luces? ¿Los adornos? ¿Él árbol?

-Ah eso, los demonios no celebran una festividad Católico/cristiana como la Navidad-respondió como si fuera los más obvio del mundo (lo cual casi así era)

-¿Y dónde están mis padres?-pregunto malhumorado

-Ellos se fueron a la playa ya que no querían pasar frió-contesto Rossweisse

-¿Y qué pasa con ustedes 2? Eran religiosas-dijo el dragón gales señalando a Xenovia y Asia

-Pero ahora somos demonios-respondió la peli azul

-La presidenta dijo que sería algo incorrecto-hablo Asia

-Pero la navidad no se trata solo del nacimiento de Jesús

Todos se le quedaron viendo

-Bueno si, pero también se trata sobre estar con la familia, compartir, Amar, regalos, comida, fiesta, no solo es eso, si bien en sus orígenes así era la navidad actual, la verdadera navidad, rebasa la religión

Tras estas palabras se quedaron pensativos pero no hubo contestación alguna ya que cierta peli naranja llegaba derrochando felicidad

-Issei-san ¿Listo para la navidad?-pregunto Irina súper feliz

-La verdad no lo sé-contesto confundido señalando a sus amigos

-Ah cierto, ustedes técnicamente no celebran la navidad-comento algo desanimada pero de repente la iluminaron (literalmente)-¡Pero Issei-kun no es un demonio! ¡Ahora es un dragón! ¿Dime Issei-san vendrías conmigo a la GRAN fiesta Pre-navideña del cielo?

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curioso y emocionado

-Es una celebración que hacemos el día 23 de diciembre en honor de Jesús antes de su cumpleaños

-¡Suena genial! ¡CLARO QUE VOY!

Issei de la emoción abrazo a Irina dándoles la espalda al resto de los muchachos y ella aprovecho para hacer una pequeña maldad y enseñarles la lengua a todas, que desgraciadamente en contra de su furia no contestaron ya que la angelita resulto más astuta de lo que pensaban, había jugado bien sus cartas y ahora ella tendría su cita.

23 DE DICIEMBRE, PRE-FIESTA CELESTIAL:

Ya que la subida al cielo para seres No-muertos era tardada los muchachos tuvieron que subir desde el 22 en la noche, por lo cual llegaron el 23 a la fiesta justo a tiempo, Issei venía en traje, zapatos y corbata negra acompañado de un pañuelo y una camisa color carmesí (su color por excelencia) Irina por su parte venía con un vestido blanco que aunque no era revelador si torneaba la envidiable figura del Ángel, al llegar fueron muy bien recibidos por la cabeza de los ángeles, el actual encargado del cielo y antigua mano derecha del dios caído; MIGUEL ANGEL, por tanto una vez su visto bueno el festejo comenzó, Irina cometía el pequeño pecado de la soberbia ya que se la pasaba presumiendo a su "NOVIO" ante los demás ángeles, causando una sonrisa en Miguel y un sonrojo en Issei, comieron el espectacular banquete servido y después comenzó el baile, por ser seres celestiales su música era suave, Romántica.

-Muchas gracias por venir Issei-kun me alegra que me hayas acompañado hasta acá hoy

-No te preocupes, me estoy divirtiendo bastante y me alegra que al menos a una persona en mi familia, sin contar a mis padres, aun célebre esta hermosa festividad

Sin más quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro, sus miradas chocaron provocando un gran sonrojo pero estaban tan conectados en ese momento que no apartaron la mirada, en cambio fueron juntando sus caras, sus labios, poco a poco cerraron los ojos hasta que se unieron en un profundo y lento beso sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de aquel vals que sonaba.

-Err… ¿No es eso un pecado Miguel-sama?-pregunto un celestial a su líder bastante confundido

-Claro que no-contesto regalándole una sonrisa

-¿Por qué mi señor?

-Bueno mi querido amigo-agachando un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente-Porque nuestro padre que en paz descanse quería que él amor reinara en el mundo, sin distinciones, sin posiciones sociales, sin razas, solo el más puro y honesto amor, y en ese beso mi niño esta lo que nuestro padre quiso, amor sin distinciones, un demonio-dragón y un ángel-resucitado ninguno discrimina al otro lo cual honra el acuerdo de paz y los deseos de Dios y de hecho de eso se trata el cumpleaños de él que se dará mañana amar al prójimo, compartir en familia, olvidar los rencores solo felicidad y nada más-Finalizo dando una sonrisa que solo alguien con unas facciones tan suaves como las de él podía dar.

Después de ese hermoso beso siguieron bailando, Después del baile que se dio se le pidió a Issei que saliera un momento del establecimiento ya que se daría una oratoria en honor al padre celestial y tantos rezos terminarían hiriéndolo ya de alguna forma aún era demonio, él aprovecho este lapsus para apreciar un poco la vista, nunca había ido al cielo de esa forma y era bastante bonito, también se detuvo para pensar que estarían haciendo su amada presidenta y sus muchachos, solo esperaba que no hayan destruido la casa en una de sus habituales peleas (en la cuales habitualmente también participaba él XD) Después del rezo Irina salió muy alegre anunciando que la celebración concluyo. Sin mas descendieron llegando el exactamente el 24 en la noche antes de entrar a la casa ella detuvo un momento al viejo Issei.

-Arigato Isse-kun, me sentí muy feliz y muy honrada de que usted fuera mi acompañante

-El gusto fue mío Irina, quizá lo hagamos todos los años-contesto amable

Sin más se dieron un último y largo beso antes de entrar, nuestro dragón esperaba un caos, pero nunca se imaginó "ese" tipo de caos, Rias y Akeno apuradas con la cena, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper e incluso el mismo Vali (En "contra" de su voluntad XD) adornando la casa y poniendo el árbol, Rossweisse, Ophis, Xenovia y Asia preparaban la mesa y limpiaban la casa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntaron ambos con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Ara, Ara! Ya están aquí, bienvenidos-Contesto amable como siempre la vicepresidenta

-Bueno Issei, pensamos en lo que nos dijiste y después de una consulta con Oni-sama resulta que si podemos celebrarla, ya que como dijiste, ahora sabemos lo que significa

Ambos sonrieron alegres cuando de atrás una voz los alerto

-¡Ejem! No estorben el paso sino ayudan al menos quítense del camino-decía Ravel con su típico tono Tsundere propio de ella, traía un pastel de chocolate en las manos- Bien traje esto, mi familia me permitió venir a festejar con mis amigos-hablo súper feliz

Así ambos se integraron y ayudaron en lo que pudieron, sin mencionar que la pandilla de Vali llego a los pocos minutos, después de un rato la cena y la casa estaban terminados se sentaron a la mesa y estaban a punto de comer cuando Issei se levantó con una copa en mano

-Bien amigos antes de comenzar a comer este gran banquete que fue preparado por RIAS Y AKENO-hablo serio y maduro llamándolas por sus nombres-Quisiera hacer un brindis por esta maravillosa fiesta, hace algún tiempo habría visto, Demonios, Ángeles, Nekomatas, Caídos, Dioses, ya no veo clanes ni brigadas, Ahora solo tengo el placer de ver una sola cosa, Una familia, MI FAMILIA, todas las personas que se han vuelto importantes para mi están aquí compartiendo conmigo así que solo me queda decir ¡KANPAI!

-(Todos) ¡KANPAI!

Sin más devoraron la cena y los postres a la vez que platicaban, jugaban o peleaban conviviendo como hace tiempo no lo hacían, de pronto Rias se acerca a Issei y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Issei, gracias a ti pudimos compartir de esta forma, me alegro que al final la navidad llegara para el clan Gremory y Amigos-hablo muy animada

-Si qué bueno que llego y… ¡ES CIERTO CASI LO OLVIDO!-grito aterrado subiendo a su habitación dejándolos desconcertados

Ya en su habitación;

-¡Draig! ¡Feliz navidad!

-Gracias Aibou igual para ti

-Ahora ¡Por favor dime que sabes hacer magia básica!-imploro sacando de su (ahora gran closet) un inmenso costal rojo

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres Aibou si claro déjamelo a mí

-Te debo una viejo.

Todos en la sala estaban confundidos, ¿Qué le había pasado a Issei? Incluso Vali estaba estupefacto y la respuesta les llego enseguida, un Issei vestido de santa Claus, con su boosted gear activado jalando un enorme saco lleno de regalos para sus muchachos, Issei no espero un segundo más y comenzó a repartir regalos para absolutamente todos.

 **HHHOOOLLLLAAAA A TODOS ME ALEGRA VOLVER MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SINTONIZARME TODAVIA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CITA DE IRINA QUE A LA VEZ ES UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO LO MAS NAVIDEÑO POSIBLE XD, AHORA LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO EN ESCRIBIR ESTA CITA PERO LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE EL PRIMER DIA DEL AÑO (1° DE ENERO DEL 20017) SUBIRE LA CITA DE ROSSWEISSE QUE YA ESTA ESCRITA PERO APROVECHE A IRINA PARA HACER ESTE ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, AHORA ¿POR QUE ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD? BUENO ULTAMAMENTE NOS PONDREMOS EN ESTADO BUENA ONDA Y SUBIRE ALGUNOS ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD A LA CUENTA YA SUBI EL DE LAS CITAS DE ISSEI QUE ES ESTE, EN ESTA SEMANA SUBIRE EL ESPECIAL DE LOS ONE-SHOTS RANDOM Y LA MAYORIA SERAN ESCRITOS EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA (UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS DE LARGO ALCANCE) POR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES HERMOSOS Y ZUKULENTOS LECTORES GUSTA DARLES UNA OPORTUNIDAD CUANDO SE SUBAN LES ESTARE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDO**

 **COMO SIEMPRE SIENTO NO DAR LAS GRACIAS A UNO POR UNO PERO ESTE ESPECIAL ES RAPIDO POR LO CUAL ANDO CORTO DE TIEMPO Y GASTE MUCHO EN LA EXPLICACION PERO LES DARE LAS GRACIAS INDIVIDUALMENTE EN LA PROXIMA CITA**

 **CON ESPIRITU NAVIDEÑO EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
